


how cute is too cute

by sizhu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I DID IT I FINALLY WROTE THESE LOSERS EVEN THOUGH DAISUGA TRIED TO TAKE OVER, M/M, enjoy the cute, rampant fluff, unrepentant sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has an unexpected outburst. Everyone is stunned. </p>
<p>In which Hinata is too cute for his own good, but doesn't even know it. Practice gets disrupted, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how cute is too cute

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by [this prompt](http://putthepromptsonpaper.tumblr.com/post/111489959235/youre-driving-me-insane-huh-how-you-are).

"You’re driving me insane!"

"What the _hell_ , Kageyama?! What are you accusing me of _now_?"

"YOU ARE LITERALLY THE CUTEST HUMAN BEING I HAVE EVER MET. _KNOCK IT OFF_."

The whole gym went silent as Kageyama's bellowing voice echoed off the walls and bleachers. Hinata's eyes went wide, jaw going slack. The volleyball in Hinata's hands slipped from his fingers, bouncing lightly off the floor and rolling away. Hinata stared at his partner, unable to move. Even his hands were still held up as if he were holding the ball that had already escaped his grasp.

Another ball bounced off Noya's head as he missed an easy receive. He didn't even blink; he was too focused on the two mortified first-years. The silence shattered when, two minutes after the initial outburst, Tanaka's laughter reverberated throughout the spacious gym. With the spell broken, Noya started laughing, too. Tanaka slung his arm over Noya's shoulders, pointing at Kageyama and Hinata while howling at their terrified faces.

After several more minutes of suffocating silence and raucous laughter, Hinata finally swallowed and opened his mouth to speak. His lips quivered and his chest felt tight. He felt his face burning down his neck and up to his ears. "What did you just say to me…?"

Kageyama didn't answer right away. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked everywhere but at Hinata. He pulled at the collar of his jersey, clearing his throat and lifting his gaze to the ceiling. "Absolutely nothing."

"Oh, come _on_." Noya cackled. "We _all_ heard it, Kageyama. You can't take it back now!"

"Oi! Quiet, you two!" Daichi snapped at the wonder twins.

Tanaka and Noya stood up straight. Their laughter had stopped immediately (fear of Daichi was a powerful motivator), but they were still grinning like a pair of jokers, smiles so wide it was a wonder their faces weren't splitting. With that problem sort of taken care of, Daichi turned his attention to Hinata and Kageyama. "If you two are done having your moment, get back to practice."

Hinata squawked, staring at Daichi in disbelief. He knew better than to protest, but _seriously_? Hinata hadn't even done anything wrong! He was just doing what he was supposed to be doing! It was Kageyama's fault! He's the one that just suddenly started yelling…

"Daichi."

Daichi's back stiffened—he hadn't been aware of Sugawara walking up behind him. He didn't relax until he felt Sugawara's hand on his shoulder. His grip was firm, unexpectedly so, but then again, Daichi figured Sugawara felt like he was bullying the kids (again). He tilted his head to look over his shoulder at Sugawara, uncrossing his arms. "Suga."

"Take it easy on them." Sugawara's smiled, giving Daichi's shoulder a gentle squeeze before patting it lightly and letting go. He then moved to stand next to Daichi, leaning on him as if it were the most natural thing to do. "You were like that once, too, you know. Still are, sometimes."

Daichi grumbled, but let himself relax in Sugawara's presence. "But did they have to disrupt practice with it?"

"Well, from what _I_ can tell, the disruption wasn't _planned_. Given the look of terror on Kageyama's face." Sugawara looked up at Daichi with that disarming smile. "Just like when _you_ tried to ask me out after you thought my spicy mapo tofu was going to kill you. I _did_ try to warn you."

"Yeah, yeah…" Daichi sighed and ran a hand through his short cropped hair. "Oi, Hinata, Kageyama."

"Y-yes!!" Hinata stood up straight as a board, arms stiff at his side. Kageyama slouched, head lowered and eyes on the ground. His eyes occasionally moved up toward Hinata, but darted back to the floor when he thought Daichi's stare was particularly withering.

"Go take a break." Daichi nodded toward the doors.

"A-Are you kicking us out…?" Hinata's lip trembled.

"No," Daichi rubbed his face. "But you won't be able to focus on practice if you don't take a break and deal with whatever it is you two need to deal with."

Sugawara clucked his tongue, smiling. "What Daichi _means_ is that he's worried about you two. Go take a breather and clear your heads. And most importantly, _talk_ to each other."

Hinata and Kageyama nodded together shuffling out of the gym with the whole team watching them. Noya and Tanaka eventually turned their attention to Daichi and Sugawara. Asahi shuffled out of Daichi's line of sight, the first one to actually break the spell they'd all been under. He immediately went back to doing what the team was _supposed_ to be doing, after picking up the two balls that had rolled away during the incident—the one that Hinata dropped and the one that Noya missed when the outburst happened. Noya scuttled after him, still grinning, even after the tension had started. Daichi observed his team, watching them go back to work, and he sighed, rubbing his face as his shoulders sagged-but-didn't-sag. Sugawara smiled and rubbed his back briefly before rejoining practice.

 

Outside, Hinata kicked at the dirt and fiddled with the hem of his white tee. "Did… You mean what you said, Kageyama…?"

Kageyama huffed and looked away, folding his arms. His face felt hot, and he kept his gaze anywhere but at Hinata. "Don't know what you're talking about."

Hinata blinked, and surprisingly, he smiled. He didn't fly off at Kageyama or start sulking. "…You called me cute. I—uhm. The cutest human being you've met. Did you mean it…?"

"Yeah." Kageyama rubbed his neck, still pointedly looking away from Hinata.

"…Cuter than Suga-san?"

Kageyama started. He looked at Hinata, brows drawn tightly together and lips pursed. Hinata's smile didn't falter. If anything, it brightened now that he had Kageyama's full attention. Kageyama flustered and looked away again. The way the light hit Hinata, shining off his hair and casting soft shadows over his brow and cheeks… Kageyama's chest tightened. "Mmn… Yes."

Hinata _actually_ laughed. "Really…? I didn't think that was possible. Thank you, Kageyama."

Kageyama's lips had twitched downward for a half-second when Hinata started laughing. But he hadn't needed to be so worried—of course Hinata would say something like that. He had no reason to say otherwise, since it _was_ well-known that Sugawara was probably the most attractive person on the whole team (barring Kiyoko, because _no one_ tops Kiyoko when it comes to sheer good looks). But… Lately, Hinata has outshone everyone, in Kageyama's eyes.

"…Shouyou."

Hinata blinked at the sudden shift in address, and he smiled brightly—blindingly bright. "Kageyan—Tobio?"

Kageyama didn't protest. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. And then, suddenly, he dipped down and kissed Hinata on the cheek. Hinata bloomed under him. He touched his cheek lightly when Kageyama stood back up to his normal height.

"Still want me to knock it off, Tobio?"

Kageyama cracked a small, uncertain smile. "I don't know what you're talking about."

**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT. I FINALLY FUCKING DID IT. I FINALLY WROTE SOME KAGEHINAS. FUCK YEAH.


End file.
